imperialcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Spain
Spain, or the 'Kingdom of Spain '(Reino de España), is a nation that was in the Iberian Peninsula, in the original ImperialCraft,(Not remastered) currently GaiaClassic.Spain's capital city is Madrid and the King is richard_rk900, who created it on the 6th of January of 2020. Towns Spain is the owner of two towns for the moment: Madrid and Aragon. History Planning The King richard_rk900 , the President WolfCharged and SoyPandu agreed to create and to claim all of Spain before the server launched. WolfCharged would claim east Spain, richard_rk900 would claim central Spain and SoyPandu would claim north Spain. SoyPandu's betrayal When the server launched, richard_rk900 created Madrid, WolfCharged created Aragon and SoyPandu created Bilbao. Both Madrid and Aragon joined Spain, but SoyPandu decided to create a separate nation called "North Spain". WolfCharged didn't like that, and told SoyPandu to disband that nation and to join Spain. SoyPandu refused, and continued with that nation created. North Spain conflict A conflict began between Spain and Vasc Spain (North Spain got renamed), both trying to annoy each other. But one day, SoyPandu was murdered by the British Empire and he raged. Vasc Spain and Bilbao were disbanded, but after that, SoyPandu joined other towns, until he came back to Spain and created a town called "Lugo" and a nation called "SpanishRevolt". The Spanish Civil War had just started. Spanish Civil War Two sides participated in the war. Revolt's side (Leaded by SoyPandu) : supported by Lugo's citizens. (MIKEL0017, ivaprotam and more) Spain's side (Leaded by richard_rk900 and WolfCharged) : supported by multiple nations, like the British Empire. The war had two phases. Phase 1 : SoyPandu's kills At the start of the civil war, everything started well for Pandu's side. Pandu killed a lot of Spain's allies members and got to murder richard_rk900 once. Then, in an attack operation on Lugo, he killed ShatteredHej, although ShatteredHej affirms he used KillAura. (He did admit later) Phase 2 : The comeback Nothing was going well for Spain's side, but they had one last plan. ShatteredHej infiltrated in the Spanish Revolt as a spy. SoyPandu thought he had nothing to do with Spain any longer, and trusted him. ShatteredHej stayed in the Revolt as a spy for some days, until the 17th of January of 2020, when he destroyed Lugo's fort. That day, ivaprotam was killed multiple times, and he ended raging. At the end of the day, SoyPandu came back. He was really angry, and decided to do an attack operation in Aragon. Spain and it's allies got prepared in the town, and waited for the Revolt's forces. The Aragon battle had started. The Aragon and Lugo Battles This two were the last battles of the war. Aragon was the first of them. Spain and it's allies were ready to defend the town. SoyPandu and MIKEL0017 participated in the attack. WolfCharged, richard_rk900, ShatteredHej, Dangerouspectate, CaraBlava and Imfromfuture participated in Aragon's defense. The battle ended in a Spain and it's allies victory. Then, they all advanced to Lugo, where SoyPandu was trying to rebuild all what ShatteredHej destroyed. All the defenders were watching them, and, eventually, SoyPandu left Lugo for a second and the defenders killed him. After that, ShatteredHej killed more people from the Revolt's side, like ivaprotam. It was all over - Spain had won the Spanish Civil War against the Revolt. SoyPandu was temp-banned after that because of a suspicion of KillAura and Lugo was disbanded by Pip. Category:NationsCategory:European Nations